You Are Perfect To Me
by shadowhunter167
Summary: "Do you love me? You don't, do you. You've never said it to me because it's not true. He isn't the one that hurts me, you are. All those times you haven't been there, that you left me, he was there for me. I love him."


**A/N: So this has already been done (quite perfectly), but the idea just wouldn't leave me, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Hope you like :) I don't own Every Witch Way... Or Jax... Sadly.**

* * *

 _ **~You Are Perfect To Me~**_

* * *

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like you're less than, less than perfect,_

 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you are perfect, to me._

*Perfect* by Pink

* * *

"You chose Jax."

Emma stared at him, anger building quickly inside her. "Yeah, I did. And _you_ just kissed me! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that it could help me remember. And it did! It worked. Aren't you happy?" Daniel was getting annoyed. Emma was _his,_ and he would kiss her if he wanted to.

"Yes! No! Not really! I'm happy that you didn't disappear, of course I am, but you shouldn't have kissed me." She remembered Jax's expression, and her anger became replaced with panic as realization hit. "He saw, didn't he?"

Daniel shrugged, a smile tugging at his features. "Probably. He flashed out of here pretty fast. And did you see his face?" He smirked.

Emma gaped at him, the anger coming back. "You have no idea what you've done, do you?" She spoke slowly, quietly, the deadly calm before the storm.

"I'm pretty sure, actually. All I did was kiss _my_ girl."

That did it; Emma couldn't listen to this anymore. "I am _not_ _your_ girl! I chose Jax, you knew that even before you got your memories back! Now Jax probably hates me because of _you_." She was shouting at him now.

"Let him! You should've chose me anyway. You love _me_ , you said so yourself. He's nothing, all he does is get into trouble. He hurts you and you-"

"Do _you_ love _me_?" Emma cut him off.

He stared at her. "What?"

"Do you love me? You don't, do you. You've never said it to me because it's not true. He isn't the one that hurts me, you are. All those times you haven't been there, that you left me, _he_ was there for me. I love _him_."

Emma smiled as she realized what she was saying was true. Her heart fluttered at the thought of him, then sunk when she remembered the situation she was in.

Daniel scoffed at her. "Yeah right. How? It's _Jax_. He's just some bad boy, rebel wizard, with mommy and daddy issues," he smirked, happy with himself for that description.

Emma glared at him, and she was sure she would've rolled her eyes if she hasn't been so mad. "He's _my_ bad boy rebel wizard. And don't talk about his family like that! Just because you're a momma's boy, doesn't mean you can take it out on Jax." His jaw dropped and Emma smiled at him.

"Everyone thinks all he's good for is getting into trouble, but they're wrong. _You're_ wrong. Jax is always there for me. He takes care of me; and he makes me happy." Her expression dropped. "And I keep hurting him."

Daniel was about to speak again, but she held a hand up to stop him. "I don't have time for this. I need to find him."

She ran out the door before proceeding to run to Jax's house. Worry clawed at her and tears pricked at her eyes. She had hurt him before, but he had always been there after, he had always come back. She once again remembered his heartbroken expression, and she swallowed thickly, sure she was going to throw up.

She didn't know if she could fix this; she didn't know if he would come back this time. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't either. She had had enough of her too.

She remembered her earlier revelation and a new determination filled her. She had just got Jax, she wasn't about to lose him now. She had finally realized, had finally said out loud that she loved him. She at least needed to tell him that; he should know.

She finally made it to his house and she almost sprinted to the door. She banged on out as hard as she could, the loud noise reverberating through her. "Jax," she shouted. "Jax! Open the door! _Jax_!"

There was no answer, the only thing coming from the house was silence. Her breath caught, her head dropping in defeat; she needed to get in.

Her head shot up, realizing the obvious. She took a step back, taking on a determined expression, her jaw set. She shot a spell at the door, smiling victoriously when they swung open.

She stepped in, her heartbeat quickening. "Jax?" Her voice echoed through the open space, and her heart clenched painfully when there was still no reply.

"Jax!" She shouted, tears welling in her eyes once again.

"Emma," Jessie came down the stairs, her expression a mix of sadness and anger. "What did you do to him?"

"Jessie! Where is he?! I need to see him," she ran towards the staircase, trying to pass the younger girl. Jessie moved in front of her, blocking her way.

"Not until you tell me what happened," she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Daniel kissed me," Emma blurted out. Jessie's eyes widened. "I pushed him away, but Jax saw, and I, I don't know! I need to talk to him, I need to explain! Please, Jessie, please, let me fix this," she pleaded, a few tears managing to escape.

Jessie looked down. "Can you fix it?" She asked quietly.

Emma swallowed. "I don't know. I hope so, I have to try."

Jessie looked at her, taking in her tear stained face and hopeful expression, and she nodded. "Okay. He's in his room."

"Thank you," Emma breathed, sighing in relief. She ran up the stairs, groaning internally when she realized she didn't know what room was Jax's.

Her problem was solved when she found the door open, and she looked in to see Jax sitting on the bed, his back to her.

Her throat tightened as her heart dropped; he was shaking. "Jax," she said quietly, her voice no louder than a whisper. He froze, his whole posture stiffening.

"Jax," she tried again, stepping into the room. He stood but didn't turn to face her. "Jax, please look at me."

He turned to face her slowly, and her heart broke as she looked at him. His expression was blank, emotionless, the only thing giving him away were the tear streaks. She moved towards him slowly.

"Jax," she said, for what felt like the hundredth time, "I'm so sorry. He kissed me, and I just-"

"You just what Emma?" He cut her off, his voice breaking. "You just forgot about me? You just decided that he was better? You just didn't care?"

Her tears were flowing freely now, and she was feeling too much to try and make them stop. "No, I was just surprised. I, I was in shock. I pushed him away, I didn't kiss him back. I wouldn't do that to you, Jax, you know that."

Jax had moved around the bed, now standing at the bottom. He dropped down, fearing that if he didn't sit soon, his legs would collapse from under him. "Why not?"

Emma paused at that, confused. "What?"

"Why wouldn't you do that to me? Don't I deserve it?"

She moved to stand in front of him, looking at him cautiously. "What do you mean?"

"All I do is mess up. I'm not good enough for anyone." He fought back the tears, refusing to let them fall again. He wasn't good enough, he never was. How could he have ever thought otherwise? His Dad definitely didn't think he was. Neither of his parents did.

Emma fell to her knees in front of him, determined to make this amazing boy see how wrong he was. "That is _not_ true. Why would you ever think that?"

"My mum's alive," he looked up at her. "She's alive. She didn't die, she left. She took Jessie and she ran. She was hiding from Dad. Her and Jessie. Not me. She left. She left _me_."

Emma's heart broke further as his expression became even more broken. A tear escaped, trailing down his cheek. She reached out a hand, gently wiping it away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to. But then..." he trailed off, not able to get the words out.

He didn't have to finish; she knew what he was going to say. But then, he saw her with Daniel. "I'm so sorry Jax. This is all my fault. I'm so, so sorry."

Her anger was returning, but this time, it was directed at herself. Every time Jax had gotten jealous, she had reassured him, always saying 'I chose you'. But she hadn't been acting like it.

This whole time, Jax had supported her, even when she was more or less ignoring him. She hadn't been there for him at all, she had no idea what was going on with him. She wasn't there to help him with all the drama he was going through, she was too stuck on her own. The whole time that he was _hurting_ , she wasn't there.

"I can't believe I did this to you. You've been going through, all this, and I wasn't here for you. You didn't even feel like you could come to me, did you?" He shook his head slightly.

"You were so obsessed with getting _him_ to remember you. You already had enough to worry about. I just, I didn't think I was worth giving you anything else to deal with."

She cupped his face. "Hey, stop saying that. Of course you're worth it."

He shook his head again. "I'm not. When the continuum break ended, _everything_ went back to normal. I remember everything now too. I remember meeting you in your dad's office. I, I was using a spell to make a pen levitate, when you came in."

He looked at her in wonder. "When I saw you, it dropped. I couldn't concentrate on the spell anymore. You were so beautiful. You _are_." She smiled slightly. " _You_ gave _me_ a tour, not the other way around."

"I remember everything," he continued. "All the times I messed up. All the times I was rude to you, all the things I said, all the things I did that ended up hurting you. My dad's never been anything but disappointed in me. And after everything I've done, how could my mum feel any different? I don't deserve any of you. I'm nothing."

Emma was sure that by this time, her heart was in pieces. _She_ had hurt _him_ , she had come here to try and earn his forgiveness. But here he was, telling her how she was beautiful and he didn't deserve her. She had to fix this. For once, it was _her_ turn to tell him how amazing _he_ was.

"Jax, listen to me. I'm going to tell you how _I_ feel, and I need you to listen. Everything I'm going to say is true, and I need you to believe me. Okay?"

He paused, biting his lip in indecision. He finally nodded, although quite reluctantly. "Okay."

She smiled. "Okay. You said you remember everything, but you're only thinking about the bad things. If you remember everything, you'll remember all the times you _helped_ me, all the times you were there for me. Remember the storm? I would've been at the school by myself, but you followed me because you wanted to make sure I was okay. You took care of me. The day after, the Council confronted us about the clones. They were going to take my powers, but you took all the blame. You gave up your powers for me Jax."

She moved her hand to take his. " _That_ was the day we first kissed. That was the day I finally admitted to myself that everyone was right, that I had feelings for you. I had them long before that, I know that now. I had so much fun when I was with you, I was always so happy. I loved being with you because of that, and because it was so _easy_. You accepted me, but challenged me at the same time."

She stood, pulling him up with her, taking both his hands in hers. "I loved being with you, like I still do now. You make me feel things that, I didn't even know I could feel. You encourage me to do things that I would have been to scared to do before, but now I know I don't have to be, because you're always there, right by my side."

His lips had curved into the slightest of smiles, but it was there. She looked up into his soft, caring, _loving_ brown eyes, and she finally told him all the things that she should have so many times before.

"I've hurt you, too many times, but you always forgive me. You're always there taking care of me, and when I think you're gone, that I've really lost you this time, you always come back. When Daniel hurt me, you were the one that was able to cheer me up. I thought that nothing could hurt me more than that, but you cheered me up in less than five minutes. I realized nothing could hurt more than losing _you_."

"I chose you for so many reasons. You are sweet, caring, kind, funny, romantic. Hot," she added, causing him to chuckle. "You're amazing Jax. Don't ever think you're nothing. You are _perfect_ to me," she finished. "Jax, I love you."

His eyes widened before his lips landed on hers. Emma moved her hands to his neck as his wrapped around her waist, pressing to the small of her back. The kiss was slow, their lips moving in sync.

Emma tangled her hands in his hair as she pulled him closer and Jax tightened his arms around her waist. He slipped his tongue past her lips, deepening the kiss, his mouth moving fervently against hers. Emma kissed him back just as passionately, holding onto him tightly, trying to show just how much she loved him.

They pulled away, both breathing heavily to try and get back the air they lost. Jax rested his forehead against hers, his eyes searching hers. "Did you really mean that?"

She nodded, a smile curving her features. "I love you Jax Novoa."

His eyes brightened and he smiled widely, leaning down to press another soft kiss to her lips. "I love you too Emma Alonso," he smirked.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Then she frowned. "Jax?" He hummed, his strong arms around her protectively. "You went to see her, didn't you?"

Jax nodded slowly. "Yeah. I did."

She pulled back just enough to look up at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He hesitated before shaking his head, pulling her back to him. "In a bit. Just, not right now."

She smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Okay. But whenever you want to talk, about _anything_ , I'm here for you. I promise."

He smiled, nuzzling his face into her hair. "Thank you Em." He tightened his arms around her as he thought about something, his eyes narrowing. "Daniel kissed you."

Emma looked up at him, seeing a muscle in his jaw jump. She tightened her arms, hugging him fiercely. "Jax, don't. I already told him off. Please, just, I want to be with you right now." She looked up at him hopefully, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He hesitated a moment before smiling down at her. "Alright. Only because I wanna be with you too. But if I see him later," he trailed off.

"Maybe we should just stay here for the day," she said slowly.

Jax laughed, nodding slightly. "As long as I'm with you Em. As long as I'm with you."


End file.
